Nice To Meet'cya
by luffyspiratequeen
Summary: A New kid comes to school and sets his eyes on a certain orange haired heroine (R&R please) maybe two shot depends on viewers
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Blossom!" I waved back and smiled sheepishly at the irrelevant person calling out to me, people I didn't know always greeted me wherever I went, either thanking me for saving them or someone they knew, it was always like this, and I loved it. I walked into an empty class and greeted my teacher happily; my eyes sparked with pride and spirit.

The bell rang and the students pilled in filling the seats. Some girls sat in the desks around me and began gossiping about a new kid. I took out thick book, which the class would read a month from now, occasionally nodding at the sound of my name being called.

"Hopefully he's a cute boy!" one of the girls squealed happily. I rolled my eyes playfully and rested my head on my hand; I couldn't really care less about the topic.

"Student's, we have a new student today." The teacher said happily while motioning to the door. A boy walked through.

"Yo, nice to meet'chya, I'm Brick." He grinned devilishly and placed his hands into his pockets. He looked like a complete delinquent, I wasn't one to judge a book by its cover, but something about this boy made me sick to my stomach. He had spikey orange hair that reached to his lower back; it reminded me of a fire, one which was meant to kill. He was also very well-built and lanky for a fifteen year old, which made most of the girls in the room drop their jaw and drool. He wore a red hoodie with a black streak through the middle and black pants with converse; something about this boy was not right. A red baseball cap lay on his head backwards; his hand flew up to the cap making sure it was there, he seemed attached to it. His eyes stood out most; they were crimson red and burned with a hateful fire unknown to someone like me. He seemed to be staring at me just as I was; his eyes made contact with mine he then flashed a sheepish smile.

"Well then, take a seat Brick, Anywhere is fine for now." He walked by me with his eyes still locked onto mine, then glared down at me viciously before turning to take the seat behind me.

"That stupid jerk!" I yelled while slamming my bedroom door behind me. I should have thrown him out of the window! All throughout class he was either pulling my hair or throwing paper at the back of my head; and when I yelled at him for it, we were both sent to the office! I quickly grabbed a small black doll that I assumed was my sisters.

Brrring Brrring Brrring.

The hotline rang ripping my attention away from a doll which would later be stabbed with needles and have long orange hair. I picked up the phone hesitantly, there was only one reason that phone ever rang, and I did NOT feel like saving the town right now.

"Blossom! Oh Blossom, someone is robbing the bank! Come quick! And I need someone to open my pickle jar!" The mayor said frantically, in the background I heard concerned town's people screaming while the mayor's secretary Ms. Bellum trying to give the citizens some kind of comfort.

"I'm on my way." I said before flying out of one of the three circular windows that connected my room to the outside world.

I flew to Townsville Bank and saw a great deal of smoke rising from the bank; I gently flew down through a giant hole in the ceiling landing right in front of the criminal.

"… What do you think you're doing here Brick?" I was shocked to say the least. He smirked at me before walking closer.

"I'm robbin' a bank here babe, what does it look like, came here to stop me or somethin'?" I glared at him, my pink eyes searching his red ones for an explanation. Without warning he flew to me a red streak following suit behind him. I knew he wasn't normal; he must have super powers like me. He swiftly kicked my stomach sending me flying through at least five walls; I quickly wiped the blood from my mouth and flew back over to him. Normally I wouldn't be able to feel anything when someone hit me, but he was able to cause me so much pain with only one blow to the stomach. He came at me again and pinned me to the floor, he hovered over me with the same smirk on his face.

"You're evil?" his smirk did not falter even a tad bit, his red eyes shone with excitement and lust for a fight. I have never feared nor have I ever felt inferior to any living being, but just his eyes alone made me want to crawl under a rock and never come out; it was a foreign feeling to me. He leaned his head down and touched his mouth to my ear then began whispering words that had never been said to me before.

"You lost" The phrase was foreign to me as well, and it scared me beyond belief, sending unwanted chills down my spine and tears down my pale cheeks. I had not landed one blow on this boy nor have I even tried to fight him, yet I felt so much lesser then him.

"You will never beat me, I will haunt your every dream from this day forward, you are mine now pinky." He whispered it as if it were a beautiful poem, which we both knew was anything but. The tears wouldn't stop rolling down my face, for the very first time a heroine had lost to a red eyed, red haired villain.

After that, things haven't been the same, my eyes didn't shine the way they use to, a red eyed demon was the only thing I was allowed to see through these lifeless eyes. My walk didn't have the same spirit to it either, for I always walk behind him with my head lowered. Everyone in town now knew of Brick being evil, but they didn't know just how evil he really was, I was the only one who saw him for what he really was. He was mad for power, and would not hesitate to kill for it; he would get sadistic pleasure in watching me try desperately to make up a lie about why I was always following the criminals orders, he loved the fact that he had broken me completely and could do anything he wanted with me. He was a natural born leader, like myself and thrived off the idea of making my life as horrible as possible.

"Get movin' pinky, we aint got all day." The students tried looking at me like always, some ever dared to smile at me. I could see through their façade easily, their eyes were filled with sympathy and horror, I don't really blame them. I smiled back at them however, im sure they could see through my façade just as I have theirs. Underneath I was falling apart slowly, having every cell in my body get ripped apart one by one. That is what he was, a human torcher device.

"My only purpose in this world is to destroy you… nothing else" he once told me

From that I could easily figure out why he had not just killed me from the start. If he were to kill me in the beginning he would be dead inside, like I am now; his purpose would be fulfilled and then what? He frowned when he had said that, when I looked into his eyes that time I could see another emotion he hadn't shown before.

"Hurry up red! We're ganna be late." He said with little emotion, I smirked lightly and walked to his side; he slung his arm around me lazily and let out a yawn before smirking.

"This is much better then killin ya." Only for you it is.

"Is that… Blosso-" I looked over my shoulder at the girl, her mouth was covered by; who I assumed was her friend. The girl waved at me while nudging the other girl in the arm. I turned back around smiling sadly at the floor; I got that reaction a lot.

"She knows who that is right?" one of the girls said

"Of course you idiot, she isn't dumb." They whispered, if I was a normal human I wouldn't be able to hear but I'm not. My shoulders slumped and I bit down on my lower lip, trying to hold in the tears. I give up, there's nothing I can do anymore, for the first time evil has enslaved good.

"You won." He smirked and pulled me closer to him, rubbing my shoulder lazily. I winced at the force put into it.

"Just noticed?" no, just accepted.

* * *

Haha so ya i wrote this for my english class about a month ago... and wanted to share it with the world xDDDDDDDD PLease review ~ i'd like to know your opinions :0


	2. Chapter 2

It has now been a whole year, a whole year of obeying a demon. That day my whole world fell into the hands of the devil himself. It seems like every day goes by slower and slower; each and every second of skin to skin contact that I share with him passes by as if it would never end. Somehow I managed to get through it though, thanks to my sisters.

I sat in the living room watching a new cartoon, about some bunny that lost its carrot. Bubbles cheered for the bunny, while buttercup threw some punches in the air cheering for the villain, typical buttercup. I sighed deeply earning looks from my sisters, I shot them a smile before getting up to go to my room.

"Were you going Blos-?"

"To my room to study…I have a big test tomorrow." That was a lie, I just couldn't stand to watch the show anymore, it reminded me to much of me and Brick; a bunny chasing her carrot, failing each attempt she made and getting laughed at by the thief. I shut the door to my room and threw my body on my bed closing my eyes.

"What am I doing…." I said to no one in particular, I bit my lip trying to hold in the tears.

"Heh you look pathetic red." He chuckled softly. I wish I would have stayed with my sisters.

"It's your fault I look this way, so if you don't like it leave." I walked to my door opening it slightly before a hand came from behind me shutting it closed.

"You aint goin anywhere anytime soon pinky." He turned me around glaring at me, his eyes were threatening and deadly. I looked away.

"Please." I begged. He scoffed before turning and walking to my bed.

"You really are fun to play with babe" he smirked and sat on my bed. He really did look like a god at that moment, he sat with one leg hanging off the bed while the other was pulled up resting on the bed; his muscular arms held his body up. He wore a sleeveless jacket which hung off his body perfectly showing off his abs, his black pants were rolled up just below his knees as well as his same old black and white converse. He looked just as much as a delinquent as ever.

"Any way I came here to talk to you about something important." He fiddled with one of the many pillows that sat on my bed; he smiled happily before Turing his attention back to me.

"I think it's about time you learn about a little something I like to call 'evil'" his happy smile turned into a sadistic smirk; my breathing stopped and my hands became sweaty, was this really happening right now?

"No!" it came out of my mouth pitifully; fear obvious in my voice.

"No?" he grinned before leaping off the bed and walking towards me

"No…" I said nervously, this whole year has been nothing more than torcher, having to make a fool out of myself for the pleasure of this moronic boy, lying to my friends and family about what was really going on, I can actually tell a lie perfectly now! I lowered my head in shame, this isn't my life is it?

"I see…" maybe next time then. My head shot up, his smirk faltered and he looked… sad? Was this really happening? I must be dreaming?

It's been a whole month, Brick hasn't been in school since then either, nor has he contacted me in anyway; I actually felt happy. I walked down the hall with a brilliant smile plastered on my glowing face. Things have gotten so much better; sure it wouldn't last but for now…. For now … I'll take advantage of this gift.

"Hey Blossom!" I looked over to one of my friends and smiled. It has been so long since I was able to be with my friends; usually I was with Brick at lunch feeding him. A shiver went down my spine, and Goosebumps

* * *

"Blossom what's wrong?" I looked to my sister and smiled slightly

"It's been a year, a whole year." I looked to the side frowning. Even with him gone things weren't the same as before, was this some kind of new torcher? Every minute of the day I think of him…

* * *

**Ok I guess this is going to be a multiple chapter story :) Thank you for reading 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Blossom its time!" I heard my sister yell from below, I rose from my bed groggily slipping my feet into some fuzzy pink slippers. I walked to my bathroom; the sound of my slippers scraping against the bathroom floor rang in my ears. I looked in the mirror and frowned deeply.

"You look like you just got hit with a bus." My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes widened greatly; a happy squeal threatened to escape my lips, it was his voice! I turned around quickly and slung my arms over him nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you…"

"Errr… Bloss, I know a night away from me could get boring but…" I pulled away and looked at "him" in the eyes. Crimson red, I blinked once before the red faded into a light green.

"Sorry…." I turned back to the mirror and began brushing my long orange locks.

"…Sis why don't you tell me what's wrong? You've been mistaking bubbles and I for someone since last month!" leave it to Buttercup to get involved with my personal problems, but she was right. I had been hearing his voice for over a month now and sometimes I would mistake my sisters and random people for him. I has gotten to the point where I actually believe they are him.

"Does this have something to do with Brick?" I shot her a venomous glare, before slamming the bathroom door in her face. I didn't need her of all people telling me things I already knew! I took one more look in the mirror before walking down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Good morning Blossom." I glanced at my little blonde sister before grabbing toast and flying out of the door. I didn't feel like eating breakfast anymore, not with her looking at me like that.

"Good morning Blossom!" I smiled at the person and waved slightly, the person walked up to me and started talking, but I had no intention of listening. A couple other people joined before we reached the class room.

"Well girls I need to get to get to class, sorry…" I said before entering the room

"It's been a year why can't she just get over it, she's really bumming me out!" I looked over my shoulder and smiled softly at the girl before Turing to take my seat. It's been like this for a while now.

"… poor Blossom." I heard another girl say.

"Poor me." I stretched my hands out on the desk and rested my head on the little table. I looked up at the teacher and began closing my eyes; it wouldn't hurt to just….

"Blossom!" my eyes shot open, a ruler shot down onto my desk

"I'm disappointed in you young lady"

"Sorry…" the teacher looked down at me sympathetically and brang her hand down to my head.

"I know what you're going through but you just have t" my hand shot up and grabbed the teachers wrist.

"You know nothing of what I'm going through!" I stood up squeezing the teacher's wrist with my hand

"B-Blossom stop!" I blinked once then looked down at the teacher, her head was lowered and she kneeled on the ground and tears were slowly coming out of her eyes. I could hear the sound of bones crushing and I quickly let go, my hands raised to cover my mouth; what have I done?

"I-I'm so sorry…." I stepped backward, ignoring the looks everyone gave me. Like monster. I shot up through the celling going as fast as I possible could. I had hurt an innocent person, who only wanted to help me! What's wrong with me! I landed on an empty roof top and slid along a wall till my bottom touched the cold roof top.

"What's wrong with me…?"

"Absolutely nothing, red" I shut my eyes close tightly and hugged my knees to my chest.

"You're just my imagination! Go away!" I buried my head into my knees letting few tears run down my cheeks. It was all an imagination, just like the last times. I'd often hear his voice in the back of my head, the first few times I believed he was back and was actually talking to me, but once I realized….. I buried my head deeper into my legs and hiccupped softly, letting tears run down my pale cheeks.

"Babe…"

"GO AWAY!...Please…" after a while of complete silence I stood and flew odd toward the Townsville peer.

"You aren't ganna do it" I landed softly in an ally and collapsed on my hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"Hey babe, how's it goin" it wasn't his voice this time; I looked over my shoulder and saw three grown men, I shot a glare at them, but they kept coming.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks?" I flinched at the feel of one of the men's hands on my shoulder

"Please, go away…" I got up and turned to the men looking each in the eye.

"Y-Your Blossom aren't you?" one of the men squeaked out

"I heard you turned to a life of crime! All thanks to that red guy right?"

"Really…" The men smiled oddly and began walking towards me.

"That isn't true! He's gone and I have nothing to do with him anymore!" I said, venom apparent in my words.

"Little miss, you don't have to cry…were just here to comfort you." I blinked a couple times and, the man was right, warm tears trickled from my bubble gum eyes down to my chin then to the cold floor. I fell to my knees, it's like I didn't want to accept it, and he caused me so much suffering, why? A strong breeze came in from the left making my orange hair leave my warm face, and a shiver go down my face.

"I leave for a little vacation and this is what I come back to?" … No way….


End file.
